Lost Wanderer
by Sinn 01
Summary: Lost, a Term for something that can not be Found. Truths slowly breaking to the surface, shatter the world Kagome thought was her's. Leaving her in the Wake of a World, she didn't know existed.


Chapter one:  
  
Prelude

_Date: April 19th._

_It was funny sometimes. Not only a Moon cycle ago, I was so happy, I had gain a daughter, and heir, and My family Accepted her into our Clan. Mixed blood was the reason,I could feel their burning eyes but I assumed, given time they would see it how I did given time. I was wrong, and it cost me so many things. My life, My Lands, My Mate, and now, maybe even my daughter..._

The female who had been writing on the crumpled paper looked to her left where a child whailed openly, that wasn't good. They might hear the lung full of breath teh child let out. Taking her gently from the Blanket, holding her and rocking her back and forth. The child softened it'scries to content Cooes. Large Copper hued eyes stared up at the female, who had Caring Copper eyes. Unlike the childs Sheeming black hair, the Woman had a bright Golden hair, which fell evenly around her Matching copper hues.

"I know your Hungry, and tired, but we must be silent, ne," Her voice was gentle, as she made soothing sounds to the child. "I didn't know it would turn out like this, I should have seen all this," Soft footsteps brought her out of her self blaming, Two females stood at the casting edge of the small fire. Their Golden breast plates gleamed, and their weapons were drawn.

"M'lady, We mustn't stay here any longer. We will soon be discovered," Said the first one, dropping into a formal bow, the second soon followed. Their hair was white, Pure white, their skin was the same color. No color was in their tone, Their eyes raised to look at the Mother and child, Duel White hues held nothing. They were guardians. Shapshifters. Perfect blenders. Their touch was Dangerous, a Single Brush, they could push Youki into their Opponents body, and Break down their Body from the inside.

They were Guardians of the Northern Court, Against what many thought, the Wars goign on Between the Four Kingdoms was not Merely for land. Legend. The old fools. It was a legend that caused all of this, a simpel text. Monothiestic Peons. They thought themselves Gods among Men, only they could stand and look down upon the Bipeds. So what would and Well mannored Self proclaimed God do, when they see there are other's as high as Them. Slowly kill of all Thoughts, Apperances and The Single Blood line that held that trait they so wished.

And what The Lady of the northern court feared was, they might, just might. Get what they wanted. The north having become the first target, Written word believed more then Spoken. One person was in their sight, just one. But all would fall with them. a Entire Clan. Bloodline slowly Faded into the Crimson backround of blood.

"M'Lady," One of the Guardians prompted the _Lady of Court,_ as they gave expressionless masks, waiting till they could trail on either of the woman's sides, "We must not allow Lord Bekiito to over take the Thrown, he will not take the blood oath to the _Kureiko_ he will have nothing Binding him to The rules of the Yuuhi clan," The first hint of emotion, Caution, entered the Monotoned voice of the Guardian.

The Courtress went to a sprint, clutching the child to her chest, for the warmth, the Spring air wasn't giving that night. It was cold, like a Door was left open to the cold underbrush of Winter. Behidn her eyes the White light burned, telling her what was to come. The Foresight. It was always there. That burning whiteness, the ending feelign of living another's death, a life of death. Death is meaningless, just moreso then life, "Please, Take the child, and Go South And West, A village will be there. With a Miko, Remain there," Passing the child over, she was off. Her Blonde hair billowing in a silent wind none could feel.

They remained there, like loyal dogs, and waited for a little with the child, who had since began wailing, strong lunged Brat. Before they gave a nod, as if the conversatio just ended, turning on their heel and setting off in the direction they were told. Her feet dug into the ground, but they made no print. Like they didn't exist. Their chest rose and feel from breath, but none was created. The soft glow of a Village border shown in their eyes in the Fine moments of the mourning. Boundign to what seemed the highest hut, they pushed aside the flap, almost walking into a Pointed arrow.

"Name thy self, Youkai?" Said a Eerily chilled voice, a human female, Black hair, chilled Brown eyes. She wore the normal Miko garbs, a white haori and yakata and Red Hakamas. She glanced bwtween the Two Adult Youkai, seemingly youkai, and ignored the child. She didn't have the expressionless mask the White Guardians had, but her's held only a willingess, for what, was unknown.

"We must leave Lady--" She was cut off by the sound of Broken armor, she gagged, or seemed too, but she made no sound. Just a small woosh, as a Blade was impaled through her chest, Hitting the child in her arms as well. Looking down with eerily nuetral White eyes, she nodded, and the Blade was yanked free, "We must leave. Your village will nto come to hard, Our Honor it staked Upon it," She Left the Child on the floor, and both turned to walk out.

------------------------------

Looking t the child who was left on her floor, it was female. Silken Black hair rested in curles around small pointed ears, loud lung full of whail allowed the small fangs to be seen. No matter how cute, a Youkai was a youkai, evil. The Tirent of Man. But, it seemed as if this child could do no harm, "Would you?"

At the sound, the child cooed, and blinked large Copper colored hues, "Naamoo!" She winced and shook violently from the Blood seaping from the wound, "Don't move, now Child. My Name is Kikyou," She sid gently, not to scare the Youkai Infant, and moved closer, takign out a small Blade, and cutting a thin line on her arm. Crimson leaked out in a smooth line, Down her hand to her finger tip, which she dropped into the Wounded Youkai, "My Blood to Your Blood,"

It all seemed to go so fast, she was coul feel it, acually feel it. And yet she didn't youch it. The wound was closing, thoughts that weren't child or infant like flowed through her head, Memories that wasn't the childs, Wars, ancient battles, the current situation unfolded.

"i'm sorry, for what it is worth," She said and Picked up the child, and walked otu of the hut, It was unsafe for the Youkai to be here. Hunters would be leaking around the Darkness, it would be a Suicide to leave her anywhere. Finding her way to the Bone-Eaters well, Kikyou gave a small smile, and placed a Small Black tear dropped Necklace around the child neck.

Copper eyes turned a Warm innocent gray-blue, Fangs faded, Ears rounded, and markings left, "I wish you well on this, may we hopfully meet once more," Just remembering the Child would have no Name, or sense of Origin, She Pulled a peice of paper from her Haori and Wrote just a few words, And let the Child fall into the well. The note fluttering in after, the text read;

_"Best Wishes Kagome,"_

The Well exploded in a bright light, what should have been a moments trip, The child remained. Five Hundred years of Waiting. Drifting from time to time. The years tickign by at a slow rate, but she did nto age, In body. But her mind was forever Trapped. Lost, Needed to be found. Gun, Cars, War, Mass destruction, was what she had the pleasure of opening her eyes too. A Pleasure...Right.


End file.
